1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, a display device including the same, and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDF”), a flat emission display (“FED”), a vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”), and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) are among widely used flat panel displays.
Currently, the LCD is one of the most common. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarisation of incident light.
Some characteristics of the LCD are a viewing angle and contrast ratio changed according to the viewing angle. The maximum luminance is displayed perpendicular to the surface of the screen and the luminance is gradually reduced according to an increasing inclination of the viewing angle for the screen. A reference viewing angle is defined as a viewing angle making the contrast ratio equal to or more than a reference value, and a wide reference viewing angle must be obtained to see normal images with a wider angle. Accordingly, it is important to increase the reference viewing angle and the contrast ratio to improve the characteristics of the LCD.